Malfoy Madness Vol5
by Librarybeauty
Summary: Hermione's son Max is in the hospital. She blames herself and Draco trys to cheer her up. Don't forget the in-laws. DMHG ONESHOT R&R "Hermione don't compare yourself to Britney Spears...your not a bad mother."- DRaco to Hermione.


Author's note: Here's the next one

Author's note: Here's the next one. This one took me a few days to get ideas for. I wrote four different scenarios and I picked this one. Anyway Thank you to the readers that read my stories.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling…yeah that basically it.

Rating: M for mature.

Special thanks: bbycaks01, thank you for your review. Romantic Rose XO thank you as well. SakuFlame I appreciate you taking the time and reviewing it's appreciated. Hermione-loves-ron16311, thanks and here is the update. NixterNZ thank you for one, writing a review, two adding me to your favorite author's and three just for being a nice person. This one is for you guys…the reviewers.

-

-** You know you're old when…a cheeseburger, chocolate milk shake, and large order of curly fries at 3 a.m. sound considerably less yummy then they used to- Redbook magazine.**

-

He has those piercing blue-silver eyes that could make a leading lady melt. His head, covered in blond locks, a perfect picture as he sleeps in the children's hospital bed. He would probably be up screaming and laughing…but his concussion has put him out. His mother hasn't left his side for three days and looks at the stupid old magazines. She hated the magazines, they were wrinkled, stained and outdated and they didn't even help ease her mind.

It was her job to protect him and she failed, she left him alone for an hour and this is what happened. God, maybe Freebitch was right…she wasn't a good mother….well that's what she was starting to think. Even after she read page after page of an old article about some mother in good housekeeping, her mind kept rolling and rolling…she couldn't stop it.

Draco walks into the dark hospital room, it's four a.m. and London is dark. The sun is just starting to show. Even though the city is already waking up for today's activities while clubbers head home to die down. Cars honk and café's open…a city so huge with endless possibilities.

Hermione sits on the windowsill…she hasn't slept in days…however looks fully awake. Her hair pulled into a high sloppy pony tail, her makeup dark from having to reapply it. A sweater and pair of jeans, barefoot with her high hills kicked off. Her fingers clasped around a coffee cup and she stares out the window…gazing and thinking.

"You know…this isn't your fault." He says softly taking the coffee out of her hand and putting a warm one in its place. He sits across from her and looks down at the city.

She doesn't look up, just stares at nothing. She whispers "You sure…I'm beginning to think differently."

He takes a deep breath and sips his black coffee, his soft whisper tries to calm her "We know Max had a temper…he is a wizard….it was a simple accident of wandless magic."

Hermione looks at him and whispers back, "Yeah, wandless magic…if I was there I could have stopped it. He wanted me, and he had a fit and then…" she shook her head and went back to staring out the window.

"Hermione don't blame yourself, you left him with your father and thought he'd be alright…I would have done the same thing."

Hermione looked back, "You don't understand Draco, he didn't want to be there…and I made him. If I had just…just stayed there or maybe listened to him…he wouldn't be…we wouldn't be here."

Draco shakes his head, "Yeah, and our son is a spoiled brat…you had every right to leave him there."

Hermione doesn't reply with anything but, "Britney Spears."

Draco had no fucking clue, why Hermione said that. Why she would talk about some washed up and trashy muggle celebrity or just mention her name.

Hermione says, "I'm Britney Spears…I'm a bad mother."

Draco is angry for one, that she would even say anything like that about herself. Then a bit amused, because his pain-in-the-ass slytherin mood kicks in, "Really, you going to get up in a two piece and dance around a pole for me, then?"

Hermione stares at him and his smirk…she doesn't look amused.

Draco sips his coffee and lets out a cold yet warm laugh of amusement, "What just asking? What's the matter with me trying to pass a joke?"

Hermione stares at him and doesn't think it's so funny…she was being serious and he is being an ass.

Draco's smile falls and he says, "Your not Britney Spears, you didn't put him in danger. If you would have known this was going to happen you would have prevented it. These things happen…Hermione we can't control his wandless magic."

Hermione wipes her eyes and sniffles, drinks the coffee and says, "I…I know."

He gets up and kisses her forehead, then walks to Max's bed and strokes his son's head where a bandage is placed. He walks towards the door "Sorry about me being an ass, I'm going to go get some breakfast…you want something?"

Hermione turns away from the window, "I'm fine…" she walks over towards her son, who actually looks peaceful.

Draco begins to leave.

Hermione says with a shy and recently hidden smile, "and you're my asshole..."

He replies with a bit of relief she isn't still depressed, "love you."

She nods and covers her son, "Love you to."

-

-

-

Draco walks by the information desk, where Narcissa is signing in as a visitor. "Hey mum."

Narcissa laughs in the information lady's face "See I told you I was here yesterday!"

Draco hands her a visitor badge, which she puts around her neck. "How is my little Max doing?"

Draco hugs her and then puts his hands in his pockets, "Doctor says once he wakes up, he will run an MRI and then he can go home."

Narcissa smiles and then nods like her approving grandmother feelings are agreeing, "And Hermione?"

Draco runs his hand through his hair and asks, "Honestly?"

Narcissa takes a deep breath, "Ill talk to her."

Draco doesn't look to sure, "Mother…the last thing she needs is someone yelling at her."

Narcissa gives him a surprised look, which believe it or not was real, "Draco I may be mean and…"

Draco cuts in, "You scare the shit out of her…I don't and she definitely doesn't need that right now."

Narcissa rolls her eyes, "Has it ever occurred to you Draco…that I am a human being. And believe it or not I do know how to be civil?"

Lucius has walked up and Draco and him stare at each other for a second, like the evil-Malfoy slytherins they are they pass a joke, Lucius answers, "Well…no actually. We were going to by a troll to be sensitive."

Draco snickers and goes back to serious after his mother gives him a daring look. She walks off and says, "You two are just alike."

Lucius watches his wife walk down the hall and watches nurses move out of the way and some doctors quickly jog into rooms to move out of her way, apparently Narcissa scared them the other day when she got to the hospital, he looks at his son, "So how about breakfast?"

Draco nods, "sounds good…"

-

-

-

"Hermione, you're not a bad mother." Narcissa says looking at the toys and flowers around his room…wondering if the hundreds were enough. "I think I should buy him some more teddy bears."

Hermione shakes her head, "Those are fine, and he has a teddy bear quidditch team."

Narcissa huffs looking at the gloomy daughter-in-law, "alright….that's enough. Stop it!"

Hermione usually would listen, but right now she actually had a backbone and just ignored her.

Narcissa looked surprised, had Hermione just stood up to her? If so…she liked it. , "I lost Draco once."

Hermione looked up now the one to be surprised, "I highly doubt that ever happened."

Narcissa nods, "I was shopping and he ran off…I couldn't find him for about an hour. I was panicked and worried. I found him in the broom store around the corner."

Hermione doesn't believe her, "Draco never told me about that."

Narcissa strokes Max's hair, "He doesn't remember…he only remembers that I found him."

Hermione folds her arms and looks at Narcissa, "It's different, he didn't end up in the hospital."

Narcissa says one thing that made Hermione actually think. That there wasn't perfect mothers and maybe it wasn't her fault. That even Narcissa the woman who prides herself on being perfect says, "No but we had private doctors…and if you remember dear…I let his father take him to those retched death eater meetings…now that is something that a mother never does something I should have never done. You couldn't stop what happened no matter how much you try to think you could. The important thing is what happens after. I went to severus…now my dear Hermione if you really want to be a good mother…you will get out of this hospital room and help me go pick out some toys for Max."

Hermione saw a new light to Narcissa, something she wishes she would have seen earlier, "I don't know…what if Max wakes up?"

Narcissa rolls her eyes, "If he is anything like his father, he will be mad but once you hand him all the presents…he will come around. Now dear, since he has so many wizard's toys…lets go buy him some muggle ones."

Hermione grabs her purse and slips on her hills, "please don't get him anything that hums, sings or makes repetitive noises!"

-

-

-

A giggle and a few beeps. Max is awake and playing with his new Nintendo DS lite. He taps the screen with the little stick and laughs.

Lucius looks over his grandson's shoulder, "This is remarkable, what is he playing?"

Hermione smiles, "Brain academy."

Draco plays with a Nintendo DS of his own, "this is completely addicting."

Hermione sips her drink and says sarcastically, "Oh great…I can't wait for you to see the Wii my mother bought Max. You'll be hooked."

Draco looks up and with his smirk he says, "Oh yeah, well this is for the baby. It's not mine."

Hermione nods disbelieving, "Ugh huh and by the time she is old enough to use it…there will be a different toy."

Narcissa smiles, "you're having a girl?"

Hermione in all the hassle and hussle of Max's accident she forgot to tell them, "Yeah…"

Draco didn't even know…he puts down the toy, "Really?"

Hermione nods, "Yeah…I found out four days ago."

Max whines, "I wanted a brother…"

Lucius asks ignoring his grandson's whines, "Any names?"

Narcissa gets excited, "how about something really pretty like…Violet!"

Hermione shakes her head, "I like Victorian names…like Elizabeth."

Lucius mentions, "Well since Max has a family name…shouldn't the girl?"

Narcissa gets excited again, "Ohhh like Bellatrix!"

Lucius, Draco and Hermione all said, "No!"

Narcissa folds her arms, "Sorry for me just asking…she was my sister after all."

Draco says one word, "what about Brooke? Like Brooklyn?"

Hermione looks intrigued, "I actually like that…where did you come up with that?"

Draco shrugged and said smirking, "That's where she was conceived."

Hermione blushes and coughs. Lucius snickers and Narcissa changes the subject, "That'd be cute. You know the St Mungo's children's hospital we bought is named after Max…so what about a Brooklyn Malfoy library?"

Lucius nods, "Or something at Hogwarts? Like a Brooklyn Astronomy tower…"

"Or a Brooklyn Malfoy quidditch field!"

Hermione adds, "Wont it be weird for her to go to school and have something named after her?"

They didn't even hear her, Lucius keeps bringing up ideas, "Or the Brooklyn Malfoy hospital wing!"

Draco looks at his wife, "Don't even bother grandma and grandpa have gone bye-bye."

Hermione leans against his shoulder and huffs, she whispers, "Was she really conceived in Brooklyn?"

Draco whispers, "Do the math…we were in Brooklyn for that one business trip and we decided to go to the hotel and after we got a bit to drunk…well you know. You pretty much jumped me and then-"

Hermione nods, "I get it."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: that's it for right now, thanks. Please Review and tell me what you think. The next one will have more comedy. Hermione's baby shower, Max's birthday, and unexpected visit from Lucius's mother and if you think Narcissa is so tough, you haven't seen this woman. Narcissa also meets Elle and you won't believe the cat fight. Marline also gets together with her husband…in a very odd way. Lucius also gets a cold….which makes everything funnier as hell. That's next time in Malfoy Madness.


End file.
